


Not As Good The Second Time Around

by Katiebug445



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, canonverse, spoilers for episode 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Missing scene for episode 49
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Not As Good The Second Time Around

Armin watched powerlessly as the two kicked the crap out of each other in the dining hall. Eyes darting between Eren and Jean, worried for the wellbeing of both, hoping that someone would step in and stop it before things got too out of hand. The seconds ticked by, the punches kept rolling, and nobody did anything. “Try not to kill each other.” Connie had said, chewing on something Armin wasn’t sure of. **  
**

Sasha could be heard screaming in the background, but he doubted it had anything to do with their two friends kicking the snot out of each other a few feet away. Cheers and jeers went up from their fellow soldiers, egging the whole thing on that much further.

Eren got in a good punch to Jean’s chest, and his fist involuntarily clenched. Armin tapped Mikasa on the shoulder and, worriedly, asked, “Shouldn’t we stop them?”

“No.” She said quickly, not taking her eyes off of the scuffle. “I think it’s funny.”

Armin took an uneasy seat beside his friend, trying not to worry too much about Eren and Jean, though he couldn’t help but flinch every time one of them got a good hit in. Jean didn’t heal nearly as fast as Eren, and that he’d be hurting pretty bad for the next couple days after this. He also knew if he got involved in it himself, he’d only end up getting hurt trying to break it up. It was better to let the two get it out until they exhausted themselves and then help clean up afterwards.

Still, he didn’t like seeing them fight like this.

Finally, Levi stepped in and broke things up himself with a well-landed punch and a kick. Both boys ended up on the floor, Eren doubled over, and Jean losing what was in his stomach. Armin tried not to think too much about it, though he couldn’t help his eyes wandering over to where the sandy haired boy was picking himself up off the ground every couple seconds.

He opened his mouth to call out to him, but Mikasa was already on her feet, helping Eren back to his own, and asking for his help. Armin stood, hurrying over to the others and looping an arm across Eren’s back to keep him steady. He shot one more look back to Jean, sitting beside Connie and looking positively awful. The taller boy looked up, and for a second, their eyes met across the hall, Armin giving him a sympathetic look, and Jean… Jean shot him one back that Armin couldn’t think to describe at the moment.

The two got Eren outside into the fresh air, sitting him down on a step, and all soaked in the crisp night air while they talked.

Armin had no clue how long they sat there for, reminiscing, making promises for the future, and taking a rare moment in their lives just to be together. He missed times like this, before the wall fell and everything in their lives went straight down into hell before spitting them back out again, forever changed.

When they finally finished up and headed back inside, Armin informed them all that he was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep before tomorrow. He noticed that Sasha had also once again been unleashed, and didn’t want to accidentally be caught in the crossfire between her and whatever scraps of meat were left over.

His thoughts went out to Connie, knowing he’d have to be the one to restrain her if things got too far out of hand again.

Much to his surprise, when he got back up to the dorms, there were only a handful of people already there. Armin made his way through the dark room, trying to find his bed, hoping not to wake anybody up. He couldn’t help but notice a very large lump sticking up out of Jean’s, curled into a ball, and couldn’t help himself from going over to it.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, laying a hand on the other boy’s shoulder to get his attention.

Naturally, Jean jumped and turned over, a sour look on his face until he realized who was there. “Hey.” he said, carefully sitting up so he didn’t make his stomach hurt worse. “I’ve been better. Since when did Eren learn how to throw a fucking punch?”

Armin couldn’t help but laugh a little at that as he took the spot next to Jean on the bed. “I guess going toe to toe with Reiner and Bertholdt could have something to do with it. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It felt kinda nice to actually punch him in his stupid face.”

Armin laughed again, covering his mouth when he realized how loud he was being, and hoped that nobody got woken up by him. “Are you really okay? That didn’t sound too great back there.”

“Oh, that? That was nothing. Don’t think I’ll be eating meat anytime soon again, though. Doesn’t taste as good the second time around.”

“Gross, but thanks for the warning, I guess?” Armin wrinkled his nose a little, not wanting to think too deeply on that if he could help it. Jean shifted a little beside him, and the blond couldn’t help but let his eyes follow the movements. He knew Jean had to be in pain, no matter how he tried to brush it off, and figured he’d wake up the following morning with a couple bruises on his stomach if he was lucky.

He was also hyper aware of how close they were sitting. Jean hadn’t said anything about it yet, but Armin couldn’t help but notice the way their hips touched, or how every move Jean made caused their thighs or knees to brush against each other. He hoped it was too dark to see how red his cheeks were, not wanting to admit that his entire left side was on fire being so close to the taller boy.

“Can you believe this is it?” Jean asked after a moment, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Tomorrow, everything changes again, for better or worse.”

“It seems like we’re saying that every other day anymore.”

“Are you scared?”

Armin thought about that for a moment. Of course, he really wanted to say no, that by this point he was use to the danger and everything that was waiting for them out there, but he knew that wasn’t true. He shot a glance up at his friend, taking in every feature of his face in the dim light, and felt an ache in his chest that he couldn’t exactly explain to himself. He was afraid. He was terrified, if he were being honest, about losing friends, or Eren or Mikasa. Or… Jean himself. “A little.”

“Yeah.” Jean replied, his voice thin.

Armin thought he knew what he meant by that, but he wasn’t about to ask. That was as deep into it as Jean would go, and they both knew it. It was comforting, if he were being honest, to know Jean felt the same way, to know he wasn’t just being a wimp for being afraid of what waited for them outside the safety of the city. “But if we pull this off, we’re one step closer to saving humanity.”

“I know. Still doesn’t stop it, though.” Jean chanced a look down at the other boy, and without thinking, wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep im close. Without any hesitation, Armin leaned his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, and looked completely exhausted.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow, they ended up laying next to each other on Jean’s small bed, just big enough to fit both of them if they stayed close together. Armin had his arm wrapped around his middle, clinging desperately to his shirt, with his eyes closed. After a few moments, the smaller boy’s breathing evened out, and his grip got even tighter. Jean knew he wouldn’t be able to move the whole night, but he couldn’t exactly say he was upset about it. He loved how clingy Armin could get in his sleep, and it made him feel weirdly secure when he was fortunate enough to see it first hand.

Jean lay there for a long time, unable to find sleep as easily as Armin obviously did, and couldn’t help but worry about what might be waiting for them the next day. He knew he didn’t want to let Armin out of his sight if it was at all possible for him. They’d grown so much closer over the last four months - especially after… Marco.

Armin had become a beacon of light for him, a reason to keep going on even though he really, really didn’t want to sometimes. Out of everything he was afraid of, losing the boy laying across his chest scared him more than anything else combined. He’d already lost one love to the Titans, and he’d be damned if he was going to turn around and lose another already.

He only hoped the operation went smooth as could be, and they’d all make it back home in one piece. That wasn’t asking for too much, was it?


End file.
